


Hiccups

by overstrand_marcia_i



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magyk, Marcellia, Septimus Heap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overstrand_marcia_i/pseuds/overstrand_marcia_i
Summary: In which Marcellus doesn't know how to deal with hiccups. Very fluffy.





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim any relation to the Septimus Heap franchise. All canon characters are credited to Angie Sage. This is simply fancontent, created for other fans.

**Hiccups:**

Marcellia One-Shot Fic

 

     Marcia was standing in the kitchen, attempting to make soup when she heard a strange noise in the next room, almost a high-pitched wheezing.

      She frowned. “…weird,” she muttered before going to check what it was.

      Almost immediately after walking into the office, she started laughing. Marcellus, as it turned out, had the hiccups and was sitting on the floor looking dejected, holding two hands over his mouth. 

     His face flushed as she walked in. “Stop-hic! -laughing! This is-hic! -really-hic! -serious!” Marcellus glared at her, not amused by what Marcia clearly thought to be a very hilarious situation. 

     "Marcellus!“ Marcia managed to say between bouts of laughter, "You look ridiculous!" 

     Marcellus was annoyed. "I don’t-hic! -see what’s so funny. I-hic! -hate having the hiccups.” he frowned. 

     Marcia sat down next to him, trying to contain her giggles. “Try holding your breath,” she suggested. 

     As it turned out, Marcellus was very bad at holding his breath. It had been hardly ten seconds and his face was already bright red. He gave up.

     "It’s no-hic! –use,“ Marcellus pouted. "I can’t-hic! -get rid of-hic! -them." 

     Still smiling, Marcia stood up and held her hand out to Marcellus. "Come with me; we’ll get you some water." 

     Sighing, Marcellus took her hand and pulled himself upright. "Why-hic! -would I drink-hic! -water?” he asked. 

     Marcia rolled her eyes at him. “Marcellus. Everyone knows that you’re supposed to drink water to get rid of hiccups.” “O-hic! -h.” Marcellus said, embarrassed as he trailed behind Marcia.  _Why hadn’t he thought of that? Idiot._  

     Marcia got him a glass of water. “Here, drink this,” she told him as if he were a small child. 

     "Hic! Okay.“ Marcellus took the glass and drank it a little too quickly, causing him to splutter and cough and continue to hiccup. 

     This whole hiccup business was very amusing for Marcia to watch and as she patted Marcellus gently on the back, she couldn’t stop giggling. 

     "It’s-hic! -not very-hic! -funny. Stop-hic! -laughing!” Marcellus said again, annoyed that Marcia wasn’t taking him seriously. “I can’t-hic! -get rid of-hic! -them!" 

     Marcia tried once again to stifle her laughter, unsuccessfully. "Marcellus, I have an idea that might cure them,” she suggested slyly. 

     Marcellus looked at her suspiciously. “Wha-hic! -t is it?" 

     "How about every time you hiccup I give you a kiss until they go away?” Marcia proposed, still smiling. 

     "Oh!“ Marcellus blushed bright red. "I don’t-hic! -think that-hic! -will get rid-hic! -of them!" 

     "Come on, you’re an Alchemist, don’t you like science experiments?” She paused. “My hypothesis is that if I kiss you every time you hiccup, they’ll go away." 

     Marcellus brushed his hair behind his ears, too embarrassed to meet Marcia’s gaze. "Fi-hic! -ne." 

     Marcia leaned in and kissed him gently. "Better?” she asked. 

     "No. Hic!“ 

     Marcia kissed Marcellus again. 

     This process was repeated many, many times until at last Marcellus’ hiccups faded away. It seemed like they were gone for good when all of the sudden…

     "Hic!” Marcia clapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh no…” she groaned. Marcellus just laughed.

 


End file.
